saragfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DoctorPotter1234/FNAF Secreys, Rumors, and Easter Eggs
=Secrets, Rumors, and Easter Eggs of Five Nights at Freddy’s= Posted by: Nathaniel Liles in Features September 24, 2014 46 Comments http://i2.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsFreddysTitle.png Secrets, Rumors, and Easter Eggs of Five Nights at Freddy’s by Nathaniel Liles Continuing our coverage of Five Nights at Freddy’s, I’ll be taking a look at all the little secrets and rumors that are hidden in the background of the game, constantly watching you, waiting for their moment to stuff a metal endoskeleton inside of you. It’s gruesome stuff, guys, and I’m not going to sugar coat things. It doesn’t get any less spooky when you look at it under a magnifying glass. At the end of all this, we’ll debunk some of the most common rumors. http://i2.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories5.pngNow, before we get into all of this, let me go ahead and warn you guys. These are all fan theories. None of this has been confirmed by the developer of Five Nights at Freddy’s, and as convincing as many of these theories are, they are not considered official backstory or lore. Alright, now that that’s out of the way, let’s dive in. http://i0.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories6.pngFirst of all, this is one completely vague game. It’s crazy vague, and because of that, fans have been trying to explain away all kinds of things. One of the most popular topics of discussion is “Phone Guy”, and a ton of speculation has erupted surrounding the circumstances of his death. This is understandable. I mean, he used to be doing the same job as you and, spoiler alert, his phone calls end with him almost certainly being killed by one of our mutual animatronic friends. During that last phone call, we hear a few things. * Someone banging on the door, something only Foxy does * Someone moaning, a behavior typical of Bonny and Chica * The Toreador March, the song that indicates Freddy’s presence when the power’s gone out http://i1.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories7.pngSo what happened? Many think that Freddy snuck in and killed him, but the song was played, indicating that the power must’ve been out. We didn’t hear the familiar hum associated with the power going out, so it’s possible that something unusual happened, causing the animatronics to act out of order. Many fans also say that if the power went out, the phone would’ve been cut off, but anyone born before 2002 probably knows that wired phones like the one in the office don’t need power to operate. Considering all of the different sounds, however, it’s most likely that the animatronics weren’t playing by the rules – they all attacked Phone Guy at once. http://i2.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories8.pngNow, as terrifying as all that may be, even more gruesome may be what happened to Phone Guy after he was attacked. The most popular theory is that he was stuffed inside of Chica’s once-empty suit, and the second row of teeth you see inside of Chica’s maw belongs to Phone Guy. While this theory does tie in well with some lines of dialogue describing the horrifying process of being stuffed inside one of the suits, I don’t think it’s true. Every animatronic has a second row of teeth because the endoskeletons inside the suits have their own sets of teeth. I’m not saying Phone Guy isn’t in Chica, but I’m saying that the second row of teeth should be thrown out as evidence. Another angle to this is that Chica makes groaning noises, but since Bonnie also makes these noises, most fans chalk it up to faulty speakerboxes. Now let’s talk about Golden Freddy. Chances are, if you’ve only played a little bit of Five Nights at Freddy’s, you’ve never even seen Golden Freddy, but he is real, and his suit is home to one of the most compelling explanations to Phone Guy’s death. Now, level with me here for a second and imagine that you’ve been stuffed inside of a suit and you’re dead as a bag of hammers. Being dead, would you really be capable of moving around or popping out to scare people? No way! You’d be slumped over and completely stationary. You know, like a dead guy. Also like Golden Freddy. http://i1.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories2.png http://i1.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories3.pngGolden Freddy is never seen moving, his endoskeleton isn’t visible in any way, and he has no mechanical eyes. When he attacks, he doesn’t really attack, per se. His face simply fills the screen and your game crashes. This is definitely the most compelling theory, but it still leaves a few questions in mind. How does Golden Freddy get into your room? Why does his presence crash the game? Maybe we’ll find out in the planned sequel! So far, we don’t know anything about its name beyond it being Five Nights at Freddy’s 2. Now let’s debunk some rumors before we wrap things up. I’m going to go ahead and say that nobody is stuffed inside Chica or any of the other main animatronics. Foxy clearly has exposed endoskeleton, and as for the rest, just look at this picture. http://i2.wp.com/cliqist.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/FiveNightsTheories1.png You can clearly see the endoskeletons in each of them. While we’re at it, Sparky isn’t in the games files, he was made up by Tumblr. Inputting specific numbers into Custom Night also doesn’t yield any special endings or other unexpected results, excluding 1/9/8/7 mode where you are immediately killed by Golden Freddy. It may not have been crowdfunded, but we just couldn’t resist taking a look at this iconic game. You can check it out for yourself on several popular YouTube channels including Pewdiepie and Markiplier or buy it for yourself on Steam for just $4.99. Have your own theory? Any new evidence to support existing ones? Give this a comment, follow us up on the socials, and let us know! Category:Blog posts